Oxygen deprivation, or "hypoxia", is encountered by cells during embryonic development, and in a variety of diseases such as stroke, heart attacks, and cancer. Developing drugs that impact cellular oxygen signaling pathways should yield better treatments for patients with these common illnesses. Research on hypoxia is currently focusing on (1) how cells sense changes in oxygen availability, (2) how hypoxia-inducible factors regulate normal development and physiology, and (3) how oxygen availability effects diseases such as solid tumors, pulmonary hypertension, and tissue ischemia. Major problems in the field include understanding multiple intracellular changes that occur upon oxygen deprivation. The goal of this meeting is to bring together hypoxia researchers studying yeast, fly, worm, mammals, development, tissue homeostasis, disease, and drug discovery. [unreadable] [unreadable]